


The Doll maker

by TheatreDumbass



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform, reddie as dads, there’s no happy ending oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreDumbass/pseuds/TheatreDumbass
Summary: Richie and Eddie had the perfect life. They loved their son more than anything. Everything was finally right.Until their son dies.So Eddie makes a deal with the doll maker known as Pennywise.





	The Doll maker

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily based off the short film.

~~~~The accident happened 3 months ago. Richie had taken their son, Thomas, for ice creaming and baseball. Thomas loved baseball.

 

Thomas wanted to play baseball outside the ice cream place instead of at home in the backyard, and how could Richie just say no to those puppy eyes?

 

But Richie didn’t realize the ball went in the street. He didn’t see Thomas to go get it. He just heard the sounds of screams and crashing.

 

Eddie sobbed and never left his room anymore. Richie tried his best to comfort him but Eddie just wanted space.

 

Then one day at work Eddie, Eddie’s coworker, Henry Bowers, came up to him with a phone number.

 

“Heard about your boy.” Henry said. “I’m sorry about your lost.”

 

“Oh..thank you..It’s been hard but we’re recovering.” Eddie smiled sadly.

 

“Well, look, you didn’t hear this from me, but I know a guy who can make incredible things. He can make a doll look and act exactly like your child.” Henry explained.

 

“E-Excuse me? Henry that isn’t fucking funny. How dare you!” Eddie screamed.

 

“I’m not joking. His name is Pennywise. Here’s his number.” Henry said and handed Eddie a piece of paper, walking away.

 

***

 

“Eds, that is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. Henry is a lying bastard.” Richie said.

 

“Richie..It..It wouldn’t hurt to call, I just want last time to see him. Please?” Eddie begged.

 

Richie never could resist those puppy eyes.

 

***

 

“Bob Gray speaking, how can I help you?” A voice asked.

 

“Uhm yes hi. Is Pennywise the doll maker there?” Eddie asked.

 

“You’re speaking to him.” He said.

 

“O-Oh! I heard-”

 

“Who died?” He asked.

 

“My son..Thomas..it was a car accident..” Eddie could feel tears in his eyes but he quickly blinked them away.

 

“I’ll need an outfit he wore at least once, not washed. A piece of his hair. And something he cherished.” Pennywise said.

 

“Can it be a baseball mitt?” Eddie asked.

 

“Anything, as long as he cherished it. You’ll need to give me 200 dollars first, and then 200 dollars if you want to keep the actual doll.” Pennywise said.

 

“400 dollars..? Does this really work?” Eddie asked.

 

“Nobody ever asked for their money back.”

 

***

 

“Eds, I’m telling you, this guy is ripping us off.” Richie sighed. They were currently driving to a house on Neibolt street, where the guy supposedly was.

 

“Richie I don’t care! If there’s a slight chance of getting our boy back I will take it!” Eddie screamed.

 

“Eddie I understand but..you do realize it’s impossible right? Thomas..Look I love our son more than anything but..he’s dead Eddie. Thomas is dead and we need to accept that.” Richie explained.

 

“We’re here.” Eddie said bitterly and walked out the car. The house looked like a house for hobos. It looked disgusting but surprisingly, Eddie couldn’t care less.

 

***

 

Richie and Eddie walked down the stairs to see a man with red hair next to a baby crib.

 

“Come in, don’t be shy.” He smirked. Richie decided to just sit on the steps but Eddie walked forward. “Have a look.”

 

Eddie peaked in the crib to see..a doll. A doll that certainly didn’t look like his son. How would it act like him? It was a scam and Eddie was pissed but he wasn’t about to show it.

 

“What do you think?” Bob asked.

 

“I think it’s..-”

 

“It’s just a stupid doll.” Richie bitterly. “A stupid overly priced doll.” The man smirked at him and looked back at Eddie.

 

“Pick him up.” Bob said. Eddie looked uneasy but leaned forward and reached his hands out. As soon as Eddie touched the doll,

 

He saw his son.

 

Eddie cried in relief. It wasn’t a doll anymore..it was a human! His actual son!

 

“My baby!” Eddie sobbed and held his boy. Richie was on the steps shocked and confused.

 

Richie didn’t see his son, he still saw the doll.

 

“Go ahead and touch the stupid overly priced doll.” Bob smirked.

 

Richie carefully stood up and walked over. He reached out and touched the doll’s hand. Suddenly he saw what Eddie saw, his little boy.

 

Richie pulled back shocked. That wasn’t possible! How could it be?

 

“Eds..Maybe we should take some time and think about this..” Richie suggested.

 

“I already have.” Eddie smiled and pulled out 200 dollars, shoving it in Bob’s hands. “Here’s the other half.”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

***

 

Bob put the doll back in the box, which took a while to convince Eddie, and they drove back to the house, with Bob with them. As soon as they entered the door Eddie yanked open the box and went back to holding his son.

 

“Now, time for the instructional manual.” He smirked and Richie whipped his head around.

 

“Instruction manual?! You never said-”

 

“I don’t give instructions unless I have all the money. The house is where the kid lived, it’s full of his energy. In here while touching it, you’ll see your son.” Bob said. He gently grabbed Eddie and lead him to the door. “But outside..”

 

Eddie walked outside and looked down to see the doll, and not his son. He gasped and instantly walked back inside, sighing in relief when he saw his son.

 

“Outside it’s just a doll.” Bob said.

 

“Why..Why do I feel like this doll comes with a bunch of warnings?” Richie groaned.

 

“Just one.” Bob said and pulled out an hourglass. “Do not play with him longer than an hour, ever. You must put it back in the box after and not use it again until 24 hours later.”

 

“What happens if he does?” Richie asked.

 

“This doll, is like a drug. You’ll become addicted to it. You won’t want to put it away, you’ll forget all about whatever caused his death. You won’t even remember calling me. You’ll think the doll, is actually a real a person. You won’t even know it’s not a doll. It gets to the point where you don’t even have to touch it anymore. You just..see it as the person who it’s suppose to be. They’ll go insane. Into madness.” Bob said. Richie was terrified. “Of course if any of that happens it’s not my responsibility.”

 

6 months later

 

Richie woke up alone in his bed again. He sighed and walked out, into the kitchen to see Eddie cooing and bouncing the doll, feeding it. There was a stack of dirty dishes.

 

“Were you up with it all night again?” Richie asked sadly. Eddie didn’t even acknowledge him.

 

Richie tried so hard to get Eddie to put the doll back in the box but nothing worked. Eddie would scream and sob at him to not do it. And how could Richie ever say no to those puppy dog eyes?

 

“I was just thinking what I said to you after the funeral.”

 

Eddie stopped and looked up. He had never left the house since he got the doll. He was a lot paler and skinner. Eddie rarely ate so Richie had to force him.

 

“I said, ‘life can be a cruel bitch sometimes. Why would anyone want such a perfect human gone? The only way we’ll get through this is if we work it out and give each other what we want.’ It turns out I was wrong. I’m weak. And I need you just as much as you need me. Now we can work through this, together this time, or we can let that thing tear us apart. What’s it gonna be?” Richie asked miserably.

 

“What funeral?” Eddie asked confused. Richie started laughing. It was easier to laugh than cry.

 

“You need to put that thing back in the box.” Richie demanded.

 

“I’m not putting my baby in a box.” Eddie said. Richie stood up and slammed his fists against the table. He grabbed Eddie’s fist and started yanking him to the door. “Stop it!”

 

“You’re going outside so you can see what that thing really is!” Richie screamed.

 

“You’re hurting me!” Eddie cried.

 

“So are you!” Richie sobbed. He turned his head forward so he wasn’t looking at Eddie, he couldn’t handle seeing Eddie’s tear covered face.

 

He opened the door and pulled Eddie out. “Now you can see what your baby really-”

 

Eddie was a doll.

 

Richie screamed and dropped the Eddie doll in shock. But suddenly all the memories came back to him.

 

“Eddie was just so obsessed with that doll..I..I..I hide it. For so many days he couldn’t find it. He couldn’t handle not see the doll so he..He slit his wrists.”

 

“I told you I’m not responsible for what happens.”

 

“I need him back. Please I need him so bad.”

 

“I’ll need an outfit he’s worn, unwashed. A piece of his hair, and an item he cherished. You know the price.”

 

“Does it really work with adults?”

 

“Nobody ever asked for their money back.”

 

Richie fell to the ground sobbing. He picked up the doll and held it tightly.

 

“I love you I love you I love you..” Richie repeated it over and over again.He sobbed as he picked up the doll and brought it back inside. He cried in relief when he saw Eddie’s real face.

 

“I’m so sorry! I’ll never do that again!” Richie cried and kissed Eddie. “I love you Eds, we’re gonna get through this.”

 

And just like that, Richie forgot completely that Eddie was dead. He wasn’t real. It was a doll.


End file.
